Sookie Stackhouse
History Sookie was born in Bon Temps, Louisiana, the youngest daughter of the Stackhouse family. Though they used to be many, there are very few Stackhouses left, and after Sookie's parents died in a flood when she was seven, she, her older brother Jason, and her grandmother Adele were the only ones left in Bon Temps. As a young girl, Sookie's telepathic powers developed, leading to strain in her family. Her parents thought something was wrong with her, and her brother just found her weird, and her telepathy was written off as a mental problem. After their parents' death, Jason and Sookie moved in with their grandmother. Adele was more tolerant of Sookie's "disability" than others had been, but by that point, Sookie had learned not to talk about it. Years passed, and Sookie grew into a beautiful young woman - albeit a strange one - and once she'd finished high school, began an assortment of jobs that she invariably had to quit once she'd accidentally read her boss' mind. In her twenties, she got a job at Merlotte's bar, and was delighted, if confused, when she discovered her boss, Sam, had some kind of mental block that prevented her from reading his mind. It seemed she finally had a job where she could be happy, and she thrived. Then, one day, the vampire came in. He was Bon Temps' first vampire, and Sookie was immediately taken with him for two reasons: 1) he was exotic and interesting, and 2) his mind was completely silent to her. For whatever reason, the vampire was attracted to her, too, and the two struck up a friendship that led into a courtship. His name was Bill Compton, and he brought Sookie into a life that she could never have imagined. Personality Sookie is one of those girls one sees everywhere in the South: mid-twenties, blonde, and buxom with a pretty, smiling face. She usually wears her hair back in a ponytail, but will leave it down or curl it for special occasions. When it comes to clothing, the more casual the better - she usually wears her Merlotte's uniform, a white T-shirt and black shorts with black sneakers. When she's off the clock, she still sticks to jeans or shorts and T-shirts, with sundresses for when she needs to dress up. Appearance Sookie is bright, bubbly, and cheerful, but she has a temper and a sharp tongue and will not hesitate to unleash it on people who piss her off. It's hard for her to get close to people for one reason - she can read minds, and has difficulty controlling her powers. It's hard to make friends with a person when you can hear their thoughts about how much better you would look naked. As a result, she's a bit standoffish, and has very few close friends, as most people think she's crazy. Since she spent most of her childhood alone, she read a lot, and is a lot smarter than people give her credit for. One interesting thing about Sookie is that she smiles when she's nervous or tense, so the brighter and more beaming her smile is, the tighter she's coiled.